weedsfandomcom-20200223-history
Meital Dohan
Meital Dohan (Hebrew: מיטל דוהן‎; born 24 August 1979)"Israeli actress to appear on 'Sopranos.'". Jerusalem Post. 22 August 2006. Retrieved 13 April 2019. "The actress, who turns 30 on Thursday, has a recurring role on critically-acclaimed Showtime drama Weeds, in which she plays Yael Hoffman opposite series stars Mary-Louise Parker and Elizabeth Perkins." is an Israeli award-winning actress in theater, film, and television; including two Israeli Oscar nominations and an Israeli Tony Award.123 In Israel she was part of major productions such as, Dancing with the Stars, Ugly Betty, Romeo and Juliet, and many more. US audiences were first introduced to Meital as Yael Hoffman on Showtime series Weeds,123 and as Aurora in the Sony Pictures web-comedy Woke Up Dead.,4 co-starring Jon Heder and Wayne Knight. Meital also stars in Forclosure with Michael Imperioli and Wendell Pierce and thriller Monogamy,15 (Oscilloscope), co-starring Chris Messina and Rashida Jones, won the Best Narrative Feature at the Tribeca Film Festival. In early 2012 she caught the attention of hip-hop producer Che Pope (Lauryn Hill, Eminem, Dr. Dre) and they began to record her debut album "I'm In Hate With Love". The international attention she received for her first single "Yummy" (Rami Afuni LMFAO) and the viral video led media outlets like MTV Buzzworthy, AOL, Artist Direct, Maxim, Yahoo and others to declare Meital as "the next triple threat". MTV Buzzworthy said, "She's also a comedian and a singer. And she's pretty. Why do some people get all the gifts?" The song played on radio stations and in clubs around the world, trending No. 1 at Reverb Nation globally. Her next single,"On Ya" featuring Sean Kingston, charted No. 5 on the UK Club Pop Charts and No. 31 on the Billboard Club Chart.6 Following the immediately successful collaboration with Sean Kingston on the hit single "On Ya," Extra TV, and Fox News, Chart Show in UK, MTV UK, and German Pro Seiben TV have all been raving. Both songs have been remixed by top DJs all over the world such as R3hab, Sidney Samson, Dave Aude, Danny Verde, DJ Reflex, DJ Skee, and others... Meital's third single, "Give Us Back Love" 7 was released late October 2013 and went to No. 1 on iTunes Dance Chart Italy, No. 3 on Kings of Spins, No. 4 on UK Pop Music Chart, No. 4 on Commercial Pop Club Chart, No. 7 on Billboard Dance Chart climbing up, No. 5 on Chart Jeffrey / Disastronaut / Audio Sushi Chart Fix, No. 16 in the UK Upfront Club Chart, Cool Cuts Chart TOP 20, and DMC Buzz Chart – TOP 20. Meital Dohan was born and raised in a small village outside Ra'anana in central Israel. She began studying acting at 13, and landed a spot in the Israel Defense ForcesEntertainment Corps, later studying at Nissan Nativ acting school.4 During her studies, she received scholarships from the America Israel Cultural Foundation. In her first year of studies, she wrote, directed, and acted in an original theatre movement production. During the second year of studies, she began working in a variety of television productions and performed in two feature films in her third year. Before graduating, Dohan had signed a contract with Israel's Cameri Theater.1